


The Change

by Smokepup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigars, Cute, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Hardcore, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokepup/pseuds/Smokepup
Summary: *****Deeply inspired by "New Career" By Oppach.Young and homeless people are recruited by a couple who seek out willing Trainees for their clients and train them to cater their wishes.The Story revolves around Jared. A boy who has yet to discover himself, who signs up as a trainee for the couple.Even though he doesn't agree with the role assigned to him at first, his trainer and other trainees make him want to push forward.A story with lots of kinks (especially cigars), love, tension and drama.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Career](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875092) by [oppach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppach/pseuds/oppach). 



BANG.   
Jared woke up by the loud noise and jumped up when he saw the owner of the pizza place he slept behind hold a roller up.   
"Scram, dog. SCRAM!" He flung the roller in the air while Jared scurried his stuff together and ran off, knocking over some trashbags and dodging the roller by accident as he turned around the corner.   
He kept running through the alleys and stopped after 3 more turns, panting and snickering as it was a close call this time. 

He held the blanket he was carrying to his nose and sniffed, realising it smelled disgusting, like he did probably after sleeping between trashbags again, but hey, it was nice and quiet during the night and the pizza place threw away some good burnt pizza.   
He turned another corner where he found himself on some sort of square in between buildings, trash everywhere which other homeless people were going through, hoping to find anything of worth or good enough to eat for the day. He walked past an old lady who was eating a pretty good-looking sandwich and had to blink a few times.   
"Hey Nalia, nice looking sandwich. Where'd you get that from?" Nalia eyed the young guy cautiously and snickered.   
"Not from a trash can, that's for sure."   
"Aw come on, share a bite with your favourite street kid?" He approached her with a grin but she just shooed him away.  
"If you find him, tell him the sandwich was delicious." She said before taking a big bite, making Jared chuckle and sit next to her, looking around and noticing there were a lot less homeless around than the day before, maybe half of it was left.  
"Where'd the others go?"   
"They're at the corner of 5th. There's a couple handing out sandwiches and looking for street kids like you."   
"What? and you only tell me now?" Jared got up and already made way to the 5th. He wasn't gonna pass on a free meal.   
"Careful kid, told you they were looking for street kids, I don't know what for."   
"I'll be fine Nadia." He flexed and watched her laugh as he hardly had any muscle but when he turned back around and made way for 5th street. 

When he got there, he noticed a couple loading some flyers in the back of their car with some homeless people around them, also enjoying a sandwich.   
"Hey, wait up!" He shouted as he ran to them, a confused look on the couple's face as he did. "I'm not too late aren't I?"   
"Oh wow... You're quite the looker aren't you? did you come here for the programme?" the woman asked as her husband packed a pipe, waiting for her to be ready.  
"Programme? I heard you were handing out sandwiches."   
"Well..." She started, looking at her husband who shrugged before she sighed. "I'm sorry, we're out of sandwiches... but if you meet us at the park at the edge of the city tomorrow at 10 am, I promise we'll have all the sandwiches you can eat."  
"Now why should I trust you?" Jared said grumpily as the husband approached, lighting his pipe and blew the smoke in his direction, making him grumpier.   
"You don't have to boy, just read the flyer and come when you're interested." He handed him a green flyer with a bunch of information which made him sigh when the couple walked back to the car, trying to make sense of the flyer.  
"Ey, wait up!" He yelled as the engine of the car started, but he knew it was too late and just watched them drive off, hearing a giggle from a girl around his age he guessed. 

"Don't bother, they seem nice but they're just businessmen. I'm Ali." She said as she extended her hand which Jared shook.   
"Jared. So what's up with them?"   
"They were just looking for homeless people from 18 to 30 years old, offering them a place to stay with 3 meals a day."  
"Are you serious?" Jared asked and started reading the flyer again.   
"Yeah, too bad you're not old enough huh?" She teased.   
"I'm 21." Jared sneered and the girl smiled.   
"Me too. So you think you're going tomorrow?"  
"Depends... What's the catch?" He asked as he was reading the pretty eerie flyer.   
''They want to 're-educate' us and train us for a career so they can offer our services to some rich people."   
"You mean, they are trying to recruit prostitutes." Jared rolled his eyes and crunched the paper in his hand, throwing it on the floor as he felt like it was a waste of time.  
"Not really." The girl started as she took another packed sandwich from her pocket and smirked as she unwrapped it. "They insured us we could quit any time during the training and we would just be assigned to one person or a couple. All completely consensual."  
"Yeah, sure. I'm blaming you if they kidnap us tomorrow." He said as he started to walk off, but the girl grabbed his hand and placed half of the sandwich in his hand.   
"Promise I'll see you tomorrow then?" She smiled, which made Jared blush a little before looking at the food in his hand which made him snicker.   
"Sure, see you tomorrow." He held up the meal he received before stuffing it in his mouth and walked off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next day, he went over to the park where he found like a dozen people sitting on blankets while the couple prepared a table with all kinds of food from pancakes to sandwiches, including lemonade which of course Jared went for right away and took a plate of pancakes before sitting on one of the blankets, noticing Ali sitting a few blankets away from him who waved at him with a smile.   
The couple looked like they were finished however and looked around.   
"Right, welcome everyone!" The woman started and looked around. "I'm glad you all came this way and I hope the food is to your liking, my name is Pauline, and this is my husband Theo."   
Damn those pancakes were amazing. Jared didn't have a hot meal in 2 years and could almost cry with happiness as he ate, not really paying much attention to the introduction and only noticed Theo was packing another pipe as Pauline spoke.   
“Many of you, I have spoken yesterday and I explained the deal to you briefly, but I’ll get into it a little more.   
My husband and I have been recruiting young homeless people for over 3 years now to take in to our home, feed them and take care of them in exchange for training and eventually their services to our clients.”   
Prostitution. Jared thought and grumbled as he ate. Suddenly, the pancakes didn’t taste that good anymore.   
“Our clients are mostly respected men and women in society and have to go through multiple screenings as we like to make sure they’re good people.   
When you decide to come with us, you’re assigned a client, who can be a man, a woman, or a couple even. Then when you know your role, my husband and I are going to train you so you’ll fit your client perfectly.  
The clients are required to treat you well, give you a chance to get a job if you wish and we require them to support you until you can make it out there on your own, however…” She began and looked over the crowd. “If you quit, and you can quit any time, we hand you a fresh pair of clothes and a little cash before we have to send you out again. If your client changes their mind however, we ask you to be flexible enough to switch roles or continue your training until we find someone with similar wishes.”

“So you’re saying you collect human beings, who have nothing more to lose, to sell themselves to you guys so you can train and sell them AGAIN, as some sort of sex slave?” Jared looked to his right where he saw a blonde punker with a mohawk, about 25 years old maybe? He looked in the direction of Jared with a snicker when he noticed the piercings in his face, wondering why someone would mutilate their face so much, but then he realized that the punker was right. 

“This is the deal. If you don’t like it, don’t join.” Theo interrupted as soon as Pauline wanted to speak and toasted the tobacco in the pipe, taking a few puffs before stamping it with his stamper and stared at the punker. “Though, not all clients request a sexual companionship, and are just looking for company. You state your limits on the form we'll have you fill in and we’ll do our best to take that into account when we match you to your client.” He said before he lit up the pipe again, thick smoke curling around his face as he brought it to life.   
“Do we get to know who we’re training for?” Ali asked this time.   
“No, you’ll meet them at the end of your training, but you do get the chance to know your client better before you decide to go home with them, or stop.”   
The crowd was quiet while Jared bit his lip, watching a boy get up and leave. After him, 2 others followed, but for some reason he stayed, and to his surprise, so did the punker. 

“So, if there aren’t any more questions; the form lies on the table, read it, fill it in, sign it. Then our doctor over there asks you to fill in the other form, approving that he’s going to draw a little blood and friendly requests all of you to pee in a cup. If you are sick or have an STD, we will inform you and get you medication, but you’ll be dropped from the program.”   
“Tsk.” The punker responded and got up, but as soon as it seemed he would walk away, he got a form instead and read through it, which got the others up on their feet as well. Most of the crowd got the forms from the table while a few others silently left.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Jared was the first one to get tested, weighed and measured before he was sent away and got stopped by the couple who told them they were looking forward to be working with him as they took the papers. Somehow, he thought it probably wasn’t wise to not list any limits, but it was kind of hard when you have no idea what to fill in.   
What was he supposed to write down? What kind of limits? Did they mean sexual? Food preferences? Either way, a warm bed and food seemed too good to give up right then, especially when they said you could leave at any time.  
He stood at the table when the others got tested and counted the people there. 5 left so there were 7 of them. 5 of them boys While Ali and someone named Clarity were the only two girls.   
The punker's name was Peter he found out, and really kept a sceptic eye on the entire operation, told him that as soon as things got fishy, he'd be out of there. Jared felt the same.   
The other 3 boys were Max: a timid, pale 19 year old with long hair, Jensen: a 29 year old who definitely was under influence of something and 18 year old Dino, an Asian boy who looked way too smug about this. 

By the time the tests were done, the homeless people had to wait until the analyses were complete and by the time that was done, it was a few hours later and the sun had long but gone down.  
Pauline and Theo arranged mcdonalds for the remaining candidates and had a Q&A with anyone who had a question and man were they filled with them until the doctor asked everyone to visit him one by one, Jared being the last this time.  
He heard his blood and urine showed no signs of drugs or diseases and was allowed to join Pauline and Theo to their place together with the rest... Jensen and Clarity's results came out positive and they had to leave.  
The other 5 got ready in front of the minivan where the couple awaited them.   
"Thank you all for putting your faith in us. My husband and I will do our best to make you feel at home and to give you a chance for a new shot at life.  
Now let’s go to your new home and get you all a nice hot shower shall we?"   
"Wooh! Finally!" Dino cheered and got in the bus first, making Peter's and Jared's eyes roll while the rest laughed, and got in the van.  
Jared sat down next to Ali and sighed, thinking they were headed to their doom.  
"Don't worry. I think we'll be fine. Peter was right you know. We have nothing to lose and it seems like we can only gain things from this."  
"Yeah, like traumatic experiences." Ali chuckled at his response but Jared seemed too nervous to even smile at this point, so Ali left him alone.

They had been driving for about 45 minutes all while Dino told the story about how he ended up on the streets. Something about running away from his perfectionist parents or some crap. He wasn't interested in at all and kept staring outside, hoping he would be able to find his way back to the city for just in case, but he lost track of where they were when he smelled the aroma of a cigar Theo lit up when Pauline was driving.   
Before he was homeless, Jared was a smoker himself and smoked almost a pack of cigarettes a day, and even though it had been two years, the smell of tobacco was still triggering his addiction and made him want to smoke himself, so he felt relieved when they exited the car to breathe in some fresh air before they got inside. 

The house was fairly big. Not huge, but big enough to host at least 10 people.  
The couple gathered them in the hallway and Theo started.  
"Now before we continue, we have some house rules. Training is from 10 till 20 and you will have your meals while in training, after that you have free time in the rooms.   
We assume you shower and get ready in the meantime and if not, appropriate punishments, depending on your role, might be handed out."  
"Boys stay in the boys room and Alissa stays in the girls room, which you have all to yourself for now luckily." Pauline added.   
"For now?" Ali frowned curiously.  
"We have more requests and we might have to recruit some more people along the way, they will join you in your rooms then." Pauline explained.  
"There's only 2 of us, so some of you will be trained together or we'll give you tasks you can do on your own while we train someone else, but you either get assigned me or Pauline depending on your role."   
"And last but not least, no sex with the others while you're here. Alcohol and Drugs are also prohibited. Are we clear?" 

When everyone seemed to agree, They both grabbed a bowl filled with rolled up papers, one bowl for the boys and one for the girls, who seemed to have plenty of roles to choose from.  
"There will be no switching among you all and once picked, that's your role. Luckily there are 5 papers and 4 of you boys so if one really doesn't match with your limits, we have one left."   
He held the bowl in front of Peter who groaned and picked a roll, before opening it up, looking confused. "Gimp?"   
"Go to the next room, I'll explain to you what it means in a minute." Theo said after he blew a cloud of smoke upwards and moved to the next one.   
Max rolled out his paper and looked oven more confused. "Smoke boy? This does not require me to smoke, does it?"   
Theo chuckled and inhaled from his cigar and blew it in Max's face nodding to the next room. Max just gulped and walked off when Dino grabbed his paper. "Puppy! Sweet!"   
Dino almost ran off to the other room while Jared took one of the last ones and opened it up, suppressing a whine when he read the second word. "Smoke...slave."


End file.
